


make real your dreams

by oh_la_fraise



Series: writing sprints [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_la_fraise/pseuds/oh_la_fraise
Summary: “So how’d you break the last coffee table?”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: writing sprints [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641757
Comments: 18
Kudos: 156





	make real your dreams

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick warm up!

“So how’d you break the last coffee table?” Stevie asks. They’re into the third bottle of wine, enough for her to describe _just_ how talented Jake is at molding things with his hands. 

David grins. “Well, _this_ one—”

“Sex!” Patrick interrupts. He’s flushed from the chardoneigh sample that Ted had brought back from Seven Acres Farm; Ted had gotten two cases in payment for the naming rights. “We were—we were having sex.”

“ _Really,”_ Stevie says, in a tone that makes it clear she knows it’s a lie. Smug drunkenness is a terrible look on her. “That old one was pretty low; that couldn’t have been comfortable.”

“Well, you know,” Patrick stumbles. “David’s so handsome; I just couldn’t make it to the bed.” 

David preens a little, but Stevie keeps staring. “Or the couch?” she asks, leaning over from said couch to put her wine glass on the coffee table as if to make a point.

“Or. . .the couch,” Patrick affirms hesitantly. 

Thankfully, Stevie doesn’t press further, but the second she leaves, David starts laughing hysterically. “Sorry, but you won’t be getting laid tonight—I know how hard it is to resist me, but I wouldn’t want to ruin this handcrafted masterpiece Jake worked so hard on.”

“Okay, it is hard to resist you,” Patrick mutters, half turned-on and half sullen. “Stevie can _never_ know the real reason that the table broke.”

“Oh, you mean when you were drunk on Mutt’s moonshine and trying to recreate the construction worker routine in YMCA? _Oh, he’s on a platform in the video, David! It has to be realistic!”_

Patrick buries his head in his hands. “You said if I let you deep condition my hair you’d never mention it again!”

“Young man!” David sing-songs, wiggling his shoulders.

“You have a sweater made of actual dog fur! How am I the one being made fun of?”

“I said _young man!”_ Patrick groans, and David grins wider. “I googled the lyrics just for you.”

“I hate you so much,” Patrick says, giving up completely and collapsing into David’s shoulder. 

“You should put that in your vows.” David hums and kisses him on the head. It’s nice, peaceful and intimate, and Patrick is almost relaxed until he realizes David is still humming. 

“David—”

“ _You can hang out with all the boys!”_


End file.
